


Take Me Out [To the Ballgame]

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier Esposito, star of the high school baseball team, doesn't let anyone wear his letterman jacket. He even told Lanie no when she asked after a year of dating. So why does his best friend, Kevin Ryan, come in to school wearing it to school one day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out [To the Ballgame]

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this since the summer and I finally sat down and got the end finished. I hope you enjoy!:)

Kevin avoids colliding with yet another drunk teenager knowing if even one drop of alcohol spills on him, his father will smell it and he'll be in a world of trouble. So it's just easier to not let any celebrating get out of hand when he's nearby.

He's trying to find Javier and let him know that he wants to head home soon, but his best friend seems to be lost in the throng of kids. It's 2 o'clock in the morning, but the party is still going full force. Though it was expected because their baseball team kicked their school's rival team's ass in the 'World Series'.

Kevin isn't on the team, but he shows up to every game and practice and outing, he might as well be. But, he's more of their 'biggest fan', as the team calls him. Of course Rick prefers the term 'cheerleader', but Kevin just ignores him.

Only, he doesn't go to cheer for the team, in all honesty he couldn't care less about baseball. He goes to support his best friend and  _definitely_ not because Javier looks good in the uniform or anything.

There's a lot of people that Kevin doesn't recognize at the party and it's even harder to tell who is who with only the moonlight and a small campfire to help light up the small patch of grass besides the lake.

Most parties are held at this lake; their small town's lake hidden in the woods making it a perfect spot for underage drinking and wild kids.

He thankfully spots a familiar face over by the nearest tree flirting with one of the cheerleaders. "Hey, Tom," Kevin calls over to the team's first baseman.

Tom Demming turns from the girl he has giggling under his arm and gives him a cheeky grin. "Hey, Ryan...you lookin' for Es'o...Esposito?"

Kevin holds back a laugh at Tom's drunk stumbling through his sentence. "Yeah, have you seen him?"

Tom shrugs before turning back to the girl and then like he comes to an epiphany, he turns back to Kevin. "You should ask Ryan...he's always with him."

Kevin actually does laugh when he hears that. "Okay, Tom. I'll go ask him."

Kevin wanders past several kids, but doesn't find Javier right away. Not until he hears loud cheering from the lake's edge. He immediately recognizes the back of Javier's letterman jacket and runs up to him. "Javi, I've been looking for you-"

The boy next to Javier, which happens to be Pi, starts to yell before Kevin can finish. "Hey, Kevin! Man, is this a great party or what?" Pi is always a bit rambunctious, so when you add alcohol, Kevin figures people in the next town over can hear him.

Kevin smiles. "Yeah, sure is."

Pi nods. "Well, we can thank your boy, Espo, for hitting it out of the park and sending all our bases home! That was awesome!" He claps Javier on the shoulder before turning away to find someone to fill his red solo cup.

Kevin just shakes his head before looking up at Javier. "Are you as drunk as them?" Kevin really hopes not because he'd like to have a sober conversation.

Javier smiles down at him and raises his still half way full cup. "Nah, this is only my second cup. Can't have fun when you can't even walk."

Kevin agrees with a smile. "I know what you mean. I'm actually gonna start heading home because it's already 2 and my dad'll flip if he finds out I'm out this late."

Javier's smile drops. "You're leaving?"

Kevin nods. "Yeah, everyone's pretty much drunk anyway and it's getting chilly out." As if on cue, a breeze blows by and Kevin shivers. "If I knew there was going to be an after party, I would have brought a sweatshirt." His button down shirt and sweater vest doesn't do much to keep his temperature up.

Javier's eyes flick to where Kevin's hands are rubbing his arms to keep warm and without thinking, he slips off his letterman jacket. "Here, I don't mind the cold." He drapes the thick, red jacket around his best friend's shoulders.

Kevin's eyes widen once he realizes what Javier just gave him.  _His letterman jacket._  The same jacket that he refused to even give Lanie last year after a year of dating. "Javi, I can't take your jacket. I'll be fine, really," he goes to take it off, but Javier shakes his head.

"It's fine, Kev. You can wear it."

Kevin casts one last look at Javier before slipping his arms through the sleeves. He wraps it tight around himself and sighs deeply with a smile. He doesn't care that it's just a little too large on him and that the sleeves stop at his palm. He finds comfort in Javier's jacket that even smells of him. "Thanks," he says softly.

"You still gonna leave?" Javier asks, looking hopeful that Kevin changed his mind.

Kevin gives in and says, "How can I leave when you gave me this?"

Javier smiles and opens his mouth to say something when Kate comes running up besides them, out of breath from both running and laughing. "Oh, my God, guys. Rick."

Kevin and Javier follow her gaze behind them, where Rick just swung off a tree rope-butt naked- into the lake. And he couldn't even blame it on drinking; there was a strong rule that if you've been drinking you're not allowed by the lake. After a near drowning a few parties back, there's been three sober seniors keeping kids who've been drinking away from the water ever since.

"Jesus," Javier laughs as Rick splashes back up giving his friends a thumbs up.

"Roy's giving him 20 bucks. All he had to do was jump naked into the lake." Beckett's laughter bubbled from her stomach and the boys could tell she was still sober. Whenever she was drunk, she was unable to do anything but giggle uncontrollably.

"He woulda done it for free," Kevin points out, earning another round of laughter as Rick pulls himself up and saunters over to the three.

"Enjoying the view?" He teases as he stops besides them, not even bothering to cover anything up.

Kate throws his clothes she'd been holding at his face. "Cover yourself. No one wants nightmares tonight."

"Ha ha," Rick says sarcastically before pulling on his shorts and t-shirt on. He purposely goes commando and flings his boxers up into the tree. "There, now we shall all remember this night."

Kevin looks up at the blue plaid underwear hanging off a branch above his head. "I don't think you needed to do that to remember this, Rick."

Rick's about to shoot back a witty remark when his eyes catch what Kevin is wearing. "I see it's getting serious."

Javier blushes, but doesn't let Rick see. "He was cold," he defends Kevin with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm cold, too. Do  _I_ get to wear your jacket?" Rick knows he's annoying Javier without even trying.

"Nope," Javier retorts right back. "First of all, you're cold because you just jumped into the fucking lake and second of all, just because I gave it to Kevin doesn't mean you'd get it, too."

Kevin can't help the butterfly feeling in his stomach. He knows that Javier is obviously a little drunk, no matter how sober he claims to be.

"Shut up, you three." Kate rolls her eyes and turns to Kevin to ask, "You guys wanna head back now? Rick's driving me home."

Kevin casts a glance at Javier who is finishing off his beer and something pings in his heart. He knows that Javier tends to say things he wouldn't if he hadn't been drinking. Usually it gave him hope that maybe he felt the same way. "Actually, we're gonna stay for a little while longer and then walk back."

Kate's eyebrows furrow. "You sure? Why don't we just drive you home; it's late, or early for that matter."

Javier grins at Kevin before answering Kate. "Nah, I gotta walk a bit to get the beer outta my system anyway."

Kate glances at him suspiciously before shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, whatever you say."

But before Rick turns away, he sends Kevin a wink and two enthusiastic thumbs up.

Javier raises his eyebrows. "Cute, Rick," he says sarcastically.

"We'll see you boys tomorrow," Kate says pointedly wrapping an arm around Rick to lead him towards the street where his car is parked. Kevin reminds himself to thank her later.

Kevin looks down at the jacket keeping him warm and feels even warmer inside everytime he thinks about Javier giving it to him. The one baseball player that didn't give his jacket to  _anyone_. At school and parties, he hardly took it off.

Kevin picks his head back up to see Javier staring at him. Javier immediately clears his throat and says, "You know, I'm tired, too. Why don't we just head home?"

Just a few minutes ago Javier wanted to stay and Kevin really hopes that it isn't his fault that he wants to leave now. "Are you sure, Javi?"

"Of course, bro," Javier slaps his back- _his letterman jacket clad back-_ and smiles in a way that makes Kevin's knees feels weak.

Kevin can only nod and realizes that he won't be able to walk home with Javier alone now; they'll catch a ride with Rick and Kate. Disappointedly, Kevin calls over to where Kate and Rick just disappeared. "Hey, Rick-"

Javier interrupts him with a laugh. "Kev, we can still walk home if you want. It's a nice night out."

Kevin feels his heart brighten again, but he has to remain calm. "Cool with me."

Javier nods over to his baseball buddies. "I just gotta tell 'em I'm leaving and congratulate them on the win again before we leave."

"Sure, but I don't know if they'll know it's you. Before Tom told me to ask  _Ryan_ where you were."

"Demming's always the first one gone." Javier points with his chin to where Tom is slumped against a tree trunk, singing ' _Take Me Out To The Ballgame'_ loud and off key. "Demming, Kevin and I are heading home," Javier says gesturing to his best friend.

"Ryan's looking for you, bud," Tom takes a sip of his drink before starting his singing again.

Javier rolls his eyes before turning back around to Kevin. "We can go now."

Kevin nods and anxiously tugs the borrowed jacket tight around his shoulders as they exit the forest. There's so many cars parked alongside the road, but there's no one out by them except for a few bystanders.

Kevin and Javier walk a few silent moments until Kevin decides to speak up. "Congratulations on the game tonight."

Javier smiles proudly and nods. "Yeah, it was a good night. I think I could hear you cheering all the way on the field." He shoves Kevin softly.

Kevin blushes and says, "Excuse me for being excited that my best friend won the game." He listens to Javier chuckle before asking, "You don't mind, right? That I'm in the stands every time you're in the field, game or not. I know the team teases you about it, but you're okay with me going all the time, right?"

Javier turns his head sideways; his smile is gone. "Bro, what're you talking about? Of course I want you there. Why do you suddenly think I wouldn't after three years?"

"I don't know." And he truly did not know.

"You should know better," Javier smiles to lighten the mood. "What would I do without my best friend in the stands?"

"Crash and burn."

* * *

"So, Esposito. I know I was piss drunk last night, but I think I remember seeing someone other than you wearing your jacket."

Javier stops rummaging through his gym locker to look at Demming. "Yeah, so?"

One of his other baseball teammates, Ike Thorton, comes up to his side. " _So,_ it was on  _Ryan_."

"He was cold." Javier seems to be using that excuse a lot.

"You wouldn't give anyone else that jacket if they were stuck in a snowstorm."

"You guys are just jealous." Javier can't really deny anything they're saying.

"Of what? That you finally had the balls to make a move? Or that if you're not an idiot about this, you'll get the boy that you've probably been crushing on since your nap time days." Tom laughs and follows Javier as they exit the locker room.

"Shut up," Javier says trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. He pushes open the door and the three enter the hall.

"I bet he's wearing it today, huh? He's showing everyone that Javier Esposito  _finally_ pulled his head out of his ass." Tom chuckles as he pats Javier's shoulder.

"It's just a dumb jacket, Demming. It's not a ring."

"Might as well be." Ike bumps his shoulder into Javier, but he's too distracted looking around the hall.

"Do you guys see Kevin? He usually meets me here." Javier looks all around, but he can't find his best friend.

"He's probably at home decorating his bed with rose petals." Tom croons and Javier is quick to slap his arm.

"Watch it," Javier warns, but he's smiling. He gives one last look before sighing. "I guess he must've left already. I'll see you guys later."

"Tell lover boy we said 'hi'," Ike jokes before leaving with Tom.

Javier rolls his eyes and watches them leave. He could do well without all of their teasing; he's already having a hard time enough with this problem.

* * *

"Nice jacket, nerd." Liam shoves Kevin when he's pulling his book for his next class out of his locker.

"Bite me," Kevin says without even turning around.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Kevin goes to turn around to face the bully when someone walks in front of him. He's taller and his broad shoulders block his view of Liam. "He said to stick it up your ass, Liam. Now get the fuck outta here."

Liam growls before stalking away down the hall.

Kevin smiles and pats his friend's back. "Thanks, Rick."

Rick crosses his arms over his chest. "You shouldn't let people talk to you like that."

Kevin shrugs his shoulders. "I'm fine, man. Sticks and stones."

"You better hope Esposito doesn't see anyone treating you like that or else he'll take those sticks and stones and shove them right down their throats." Rick watches Kevin roll his eyes before changing the subject. "Everyone's talking about it."

Kevin's eyebrows furrow. "About what?"

"The jacket."

Kevin looks down at the jacket keeping him warm even though the school's temperature is fine. "Oh, yeah. Jenny congratulated me second period. She thought Javier and I were finally dating."

Rick laughs. "Well, maybe we're one step closer to that."

Kevin pulls at the hem of the jacket and looks up to his friend with a small smile. "You think?"

Rick claps Kevin on the back as they start to walk down the hallway to the gym where Javier is waiting. "Definitely."

Kevin smiles brightly all the way to the locker room doors. He sees Javier talking with Ike and Tom just outside the doorway. He hears the end of their conversation just as he's about to call Javier's name.

" _I bet he's wearing it today, huh? He's showing everyone that Javier Esposito finally pulled his head out of his ass."_  Kevin smiled thinking maybe he actually did have a chance. Even Javier's baseball buddies knew.

" _It's just a dumb jacket, Demming. It's not a ring."_  Kevin felt his heart stop when he heard those words out of Javier's mouth. How could he have been so stupid to believe that Javier liked him more than a friend? They were just friends, both male, friends.

Kevin runs the other way down the hall and rips the jacket off of himself. He hears Rick calling him from behind and he notices other kids' eye on him, but he doesn't dare stop. Not until he turns down the music hallway, deserted during periods 3-6 because no music classes are taught then.

He's desperately trying to get the sleeves off, but he's moving too wildly to get his hands out. He gives up and falls to the ground with the help of the wall. Rick's right next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders.

"Kevin, it was a mistake. We both know-"

"We both know what, Rick? That Javier doesn't love me like I love him?" He shouts as hot tears burn his eyes. Rick goes silent and his eyes widen when he hears Kevin admit that he doesn't just  _like_ Javier, but he  _loves_ him.

"Kev...I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, I kept it a secret for a reason." Kevin sniffles, tugging at the jacket again.

Rick helps him take the jacket off his hands and folds it neatly. "He feels the same way. He wouldn't have given anyone this jacket-"

"It's just a  _dumb jacket_ , Rick. You heard him."

Rick sighs. "C'mon, his friends were teasing him. He just said that to get them off his back. Or maybe he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"He doesn't know how you feel, just like you don't know how he does."

Kevin scoffs. "You know that how?"

"You don't see the way he looks at you...but as the saying goes, he looks at you like you hung the stars," Rick says softly.

Kevin looks up and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Rick hands the jacket back to Kevin and says, "Now, put the jacket back on. He gave it to you because he wants you to wear it."

Kevin takes the jacket in his hands and unfolds it carefully. He runs a hand down the sleeve. "What if he changes his mind...what if he sees me wearing it and suddenly realizes he made a mistake. I mean, he was drunk when he gave it to me-."

Rick stops his friend's blabbering by placing a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you, Kevin, he didn't make a mistake and he knows it." Rick shoves him gently. "Now, come on, before he thinks you're avoiding him."

Ryan hesitantly slips back into the large jacket and curls into the familiar warmth and smell of his best friend.  _Oh crap, he's got it bad_. "Let's go," he whispers softly before following Rick back down the hall towards the cafeteria.

As they pass by a few students in the hallway, either late to class or taking their time to lunch, Kevin can feel their stares on him. Just like every other second of the day since he walked in wearing Javier Esposito's baseball jacket.

Ever since the other kids started to notice how close they are, they relentlessly teased them about it. They still do and it never bothers Kevin much. What does bother Kevin is the fact they're  _not together_. If it was up to him, Kevin would have sealed the deal in 7th grade. But now, 4 years later, they still are 'just friends'.

Kevin and Rick walk through the cafeteria 10 minutes into the period and immediately see Kate and Javier sitting at their usual table. Kevin stops in his tracks when he remembers that this will be the first time that Kevin has seen Javier all day, meaning he'll see Javier's reaction of seeing him wear the jacket in school, in front of everybody.

Rick grabs his wrist and tugs him along. "Don't you dare freeze up now, Kevin Ryan," he mumbles under his breath.

Kevin keeps his feet moving so that he can't rip the jacket off again and run. Javier's words, ' _It's just a jacket_ ,' keep running through his mind. But he does his best to ignore it because Javier would never hurt him like that. Even if he was drunk, he would never give up his jacket unless he wanted to.

When they reach their table, Rick sits down next to Kate, but Kevin remains standing behind Javier as he fiddles with the sleeves that fall over his palms. Noticing that his best friend hasn't sat down yet, Javier turns around in his seat. He opens his mouth, but it shuts again when his eyes land on the jacket he's wearing.

Kevin blushes and looks down at his feet; he wishes Javier would just tell him already if last night was a mistake. He can't have his hopes crushed again.

"You're wearing it?" Javier asks, softly.

Kevin rushes to pull the jacket off as he stutters out, "S-sorry, Javi. Here, uh, I'll give it back."

Javier's eyes widen and he shakes his head. " _No_. It's yours, wear it."

Kevin continues to pull his arm out of the sleeve and says, "No, you were kinda drunk. It's probably weird that I wore it. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Javier stands up from his seat to pull the jacket back up Kevin's arm. "So what I was a little drunk? That's the only reason I even got the courage to give it to you in the first place." Javier smiles as he looks Kevin up and down, admiring how good it looks on him. "You look cute."

By now, Kevin bets his face is redder than a strawberry. "Javi, girlfriends are supposed to wear the jackets...not me."

Javier frowns. "Why not?"

Kevin doesn't know how to answer that, so instead he sighs. "I'll just give it back so you can tell your friends the joke is over and it's just a stupid jacket."

"You...you think this was a joke…?" Javier whispers.

"Well, isn't it? You never give your jacket to anyone. Why me?" Kevin doesn't like being under his best friend's scrutinization.

"Kevin, I would never do something like that. I mean, that just sounds like the kind of shit Bobby S. and his gang does to you...I'm your best friend and I  _want_ you to wear my jacket."

"So it's a best friend jacket?" Kevin asks, confused by Javier's intentions.

Javier hesitates. "If you want...but I was kinda hoping you'd wear it on Friday."

Kevin feels his heart to thump heavily. With a gulp, he asks, "What's Friday?"

" _Ourdate_ ," Javier says quickly in one breath. "I mean, only if you want to, of course."

Kevin smiles and steps closer to Javier. "There's only one problem." Kevin doesn't miss the worry that flashes through Javier's eyes. "This red jacket will clash terribly with all of my sweaters."

The alarm disappears from Javier's face and he smiles along with Kevin. He grabs one of Kevin's hand, that's still half covered by the sleeve, and promises, "I won't judge."

"And when everyone else does, they'll look right at you and know they're wrong." Kevin squeezes Javier's fingers and now it's his turn to blush, although it can hardly been seen over his dark complexion.

"You're such a dork, Kevin." Javier rolls his eyes before meeting Kevin's.

Javier starts to lean down as Kevin starts to lean up in order to close the gaps between their lips, when Rick jumps to their side and grins. "See? I told you it wasn't a mistake, Kevin."

Javier groans and shuts his eyes, his lips only centimeters from Kevin's. "Seriously, bro? You couldn't wait two minutes?"

Kate laughed from her spot at the table. "He's only returning the favor after all the times you've cockblocked us."

Javier raises his eyebrows. "Every time you keep me from kissing, Kevin, expect the same thing in twofold."

Rick smirks. "Ohh, it is on, Romeo."

"Then we better start getting back at all the times you two sucked each other's faces off in front of us." Javier smirks right back at him

"Hey, how about less blabbering and more kissing?" Kevin says to Javier, bringing his attention back to better things that banter with Rick.

Javier's smirk turns into a seductive grin as he pulls Kevin closer by the lapels on his jacket. Just before their lips touch, he says, "You got it, babe."


End file.
